It is well established that ultraviolet (UV) radiation is effective in killing microorganisms including but not limited to surface bacteria, viruses, yeasts, molds, dust mites and flea eggs. UV radiation is used widely for sanitizing and disinfecting surfaces in various industries including healthcare (hospital, wound disinfection and healing), food processing, research laboratories, air purification systems and water purification applications. Ultraviolet radiation/light is electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength ranging from approximately ten nanometers (nm) to approximately four hundred nanometers. Ultraviolet-C (UV-C) is a range of electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength ranging from approximately one hundred nanometers to approximately two hundred eighty nanometers. Ultraviolet-B (UV-B) is electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength ranging from approximately two hundred eighty to approximately three hundred fifteen nanometers and ultraviolet-A (UV-A) is electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength ranging from approximately three hundred fifteen to approximately four hundred nanometers. UV-C light in particular has demonstrated to be up to 99.9% effective in the sanitization of microorganisms and biological pollutants/pathogens such as viruses, bacteria, mold dust mites and flea eggs. UV-C light induces changes in the structure of DNA leading to the production and accumulation of cyclobutane pyrimidine dimers (CPDs), in turn distorting the DNA molecule, causing cellular damage.
Recently, blue light has been receiving more attention and has been shown to have an intrinsic antimicrobial effect without the addition of exogenous photosensitizers. Blue light is also much less detrimental to mammalian cells compared to UV light. Blue light is electromagnetic radiation in the range of approximately four hundred and five nanometers to approximately four hundred seventy nanometers. Furthermore, blue light has been shown to effectively treat seasonal affective disorder (SAD) and new indications have been studied with positive results in the use of blue light for non-seasonal depression, bulimia, sleep disorders and non-seasonal circadian disorders such as jet lag.
Public awareness has increased not only of germs as the causes of diseases, but also of the ways in which germs are spread. In the last few years, the world has been witness to at least one flu pandemic, the rise of multiple and even fully antibiotic resistant bacteria including antibiotic-resistant sexually transmitted diseases, the spread of norovirus, the threat of Middle East Respiratory Syndrome (MERS), Ebola and Zika. Also, research is revealing the association of germs with a number of diseases including obesity, neurological disorders and mental health. Therefore, there is a need to take precautions against pathogens and purify the environment. Whereas most everyone nowadays carries a portable mobile communication device, many do not carry sanitizing gels and disinfectant wipes. Furthermore, one may be reluctant to carry bulky wipes and bottles of disinfectant on one's person; whereas, most everyone carries a cell phone. Also, there are some concerns with chronic, widespread use of sanitizing gels because of the risk of antibiotic resistance, alcohol poisoning, hormone disruption, weakened immune system and toxic chemical ingredients. The present invention advantageously combines well-known light treatment modalities with the ubiquitous mobile communication devices in the form a cell phone case to empower users to protect against germs in a quick, easy and portable manner when on the go. The present invention can be used to conveniently sterilize pathogenic microorganisms from personal contact items such as telephone receivers, key pads, computer keyboard and computer pointer devices, automated teller machine (ATM) touch screens, desk tops, counter tops, automotive surfaces, airplane surfaces, public transportation surfaces, theater surfaces, restaurant surfaces, cutting boards, kitchen utensils, keys, eye glasses, other personal items, toilet seats and flush handles, sinks faucet handles and knobs, children's toys and gym equipment.